


【带卡】犬夜叉AU口嗨

by FFFORI



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Top Uchiha Obito, 前世今生, 犬夜叉AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: 口嗨记录，前世今生，现代男子高中生堍x犬妖卡西；降妖师带人x犬妖卡西
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 6





	【带卡】犬夜叉AU口嗨

堍是在内轮神社长大的小男孩，现在是高中生。内轮家族的内轮神社，是当地有名的神社，拜的是火/月相关的神，比如是有着须佐能乎的外貌的神。神社后院有一口古井，族里小孩之间夏日祭讲鬼故事的时候都会说古井里有吃小孩的妖怪。

堍堍心想：笑话，我可是百分百的内轮，从小在神社长大，怎么会怕这些魑魅魍魉。

班里不是内轮家的小孩问堍：你们家后院的井里是不是真的有妖怪啊。又有人说妖怪怎么敢去神社。一来二去这群冲动的男子高中生要在夏夜去看看这口井里有没有妖怪。结果到了约定的时间除了堍没人来。堍想着这群胆小鬼，但其实自己也很好奇到底族长马达拉说的井里有妖怪是不是真的。他就从神社里拿了跟马达拉学习祭祀的时候用的扇子和铁棒就向古井走去。

结果当然是古井里真的有妖怪，是一棵黑白芦荟精！堍被吓得大叫一声屁滚尿流不小心跟着芦荟精一起掉进古井里了，但是在最后落地的时候堍把芦荟精压死了。堍落到了一群身穿黑底红云袍子的人中间。紫色头发的大美女看起来特别高兴，对堍说：你压死了奥兹国邪恶的南方女巫，好耶！就把芦荟精身上的红云袍脱下来给堍，跟堍说穿上这个神奇袍子就可以获得超强忍术。堍：忍者是认真的吗？

一来二去堍了解到他穿越到了动荡的战国时代，人类与妖怪共存，有查克拉的人们聚在一起成立了晓组织保护人类，芦荟精之前控制着晓组织，现在芦荟精死了晓组织又回到了之前保护人类的晓组织！

晓组织成员的奇怪能力都来源于他们拜的神，但他们都是人类。堍在战国时代看到了他们神社奉贡的神，目瞪口呆，因为他之前觉得马达拉那么虔诚地拜很蠢。

终于说到卡西了，卡西是被封印的犬妖怪，被一根黑棒穿过右肩钉在树上。卡西的爸爸是很厉害的犬妖怪！卡西是被降妖师带人，堍的前世，封印的（是的他们有复杂的情感纠葛）。带人和卡西不能在一起的理由就是狗血的人妖殊途。要是他们坚持在一起就会被天打雷劈。这个时候就到了神威组经典的相处方式，两个人不沟通就做出“这是对你好”的行动，所以带人就把卡西钉到树上。最后带人被嫉妒他才能的同村降妖师团藏毒死了。

带人没下狠心封死卡西，但是卡西挣脱出来的时候只看到了团藏已经杀了带人，他在悲愤交加之下杀了团藏之后抱着带人的尸体分别去求蛞蝓仙人纲手姬，蛤蟆仙人自来也，白蛇仙人大蛇丸。前两位仙人都没有答应卡西的请求。白蛇仙人虽然有起死回生之术但是白蛇仙人问卡西为什么要救这个人类，他们人妖殊途就算人类活了他们也不能在一起。最后白蛇仙人没有答应帮卡西复活带人，卡西就自己烧了带人的尸体，留下了带人的法器黑色铁棒（就是之前带人把他钉在树上用的那个）打算自己捅心口自杀，因为他以为降妖的法器当然能杀了他这个妖怪。

但是他忘记了这是带人的法器，卡西没想到带人给自己的铁棒设定成不会杀死卡西，所以卡西被钉在了树上封印，直到他等来了转世的男子高中生堍。

我嗨玩了over


End file.
